Our Breast SPORE consists of five full research projects as well as developmental projects, career development, and specialized core resources. An Administrative Core is needed to efficiently utilize administrative personnel and to provide common services for these projects and cores. Dr. C. Kent Osborne, as Principal Investigator of the SPORE, will direct this Administrative Core. The Core provides a pool of services which are common to all components of the SPORE, including: administrative processing of review and funding of Developmental Projects, recruitment of Career Development candidates, financial administration of grant funds and the Director's discretionary funds, organization of conferences and seminars, manuscript preparation, coordination of travel, report preparation, general clerical support, processing of IRB protocols, and assurance of compliance with all NIH and institutional grant regulations. The Core will also coordinate the services of our Internal Advisory Committee and Advocates Committee, and arrange for the visits of our External Advisory Committee members to review our progress and make recommendations. In summary, consolidation of common support and administrative functions relieves individual projects of many minor but important tasks, and assures quality control in record-keeping, services, and compliance issues. Core personnel are highly experienced, and the Core provides well-organized and cost-effective support to all components of the SPORE.